


hasten

by gardener6



Series: Chansoo Slice of Life!AU [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardener6/pseuds/gardener6
Summary: Does love take its time to bloom? Or can you rush what's ready to be cultivated?





	hasten

“You’ve got to stop eating those iced avocado treats, I swear it’s become an addiction for you.” Chanyeol reprimanded.

“Hmph, I’ll stop eating these delicious treats when you learn to mind your own business.” Kyungsoo countered. If there’s one thing Kyungsoo disliked the most, it would have to be being criticized for his choice in food consumption.

“I heard it turns your shit green.”

“Fuck off, avocado-loathing imbecile.”

“Ultimately, it’s your choice, can’t really stop you, can I?”

“No you can’t, so once again, kindly fuck off.”

\---

Kyungsoo really should have listened to Chanyeol. And no, not because his feces turned the delightful shade of green (his shit is all under control, literally and figuratively), but because he’s dead tired from working a 4-hour shift at the eco-friendly café a couple of blocks from his apartment. And while 4 hours of serving beverages, wiping up accidental spills, and chatting with regular patrons don’t seem like much, it was absolutely exhausting for Kyungsoo, who spent the entire night playing and searching for more city-building and management simulation games on his phone.

(“I swear Kyungsoo, you have the strangest addictions.”)

(“Have I ever told you to fuck off before?”)

(“Pretty much everyday, not counting that one Tuesday you were drunk and promised-“)

(“Okay, that’s enough.”)

\---

Now, this “relationship” between Kyungsoo and Chanyeol (or whatever you’d like to call it) must have sprouted from somewhere, right?

Actually, it did sprout from somewhere. And their initial meeting was, surprisingly, not as strange as you would think.

Well, for the most part.

\---

“Good morning! Welcome to Friendly Sprouts Café! Would you like to try one of our weekly specials?” Kyungsoo chimed the moment the opening of the double doors signaled someone’s presence. There was a tall, lanky gentleman at the front of the counter, slightly confused as he surveyed the menu board and tried to place an order. ‘Ooohhh, he’s quite the looker.’ Kyungsoo mused.

“Uhhhhh… It’s my first time- uhh..”

“Here? Your first time here, I mean?”

“Oh yea! My first time here. Not my first time having sex, that would be weird, ya know?”

And of course, there was the catch. (Or the hook, line, and sinker in this case). People really can’t have it all, they say.

“Okayyy…” Kyungsoo drawled out, while Chanyeol scratched his nape. Well, this wasn’t how he wanted things to turn out. Especially on his first day moving in to a new part of the city.

“My apologies. I didn’t mean to make this encounter awkward. The name’s Chanyeol. It’s actually my first day moving into this neighborhood, and I thought I should pay this quaint, little cafe a visit. I’ve only heard positive reviews about this place.”

And like a turbulent coaster ride, Kyungsoo’s head was all up in the clouds again. ‘Sigh, how dreamy. Slightly strange, but drea-‘

“-and that’s it, I guess. I hope I didn’t order too much for a first visit.”

“Fuck, what did you say?” Kyungsoo quickly cupped his mouth, immediately regretting what he just said.

‘Great going with the professionalism there, Kyungsoo.’

After spurting a slew of apologies, (and Chanyeol profusely reminding Kyungsoo that it’s really okay), the pair got to sit down on one of the booths during Kyungsoo’s break. They introduced themselves to each other, listing off a few facts about themselves, even reaching the point in their conversation where they exchange contact information.

It turned out that Chanyeol was an adept florist, who decided to try his hand at running his own flower shop in another part of the city. He was a Sagittarius, his favorite flower is the peony, and he likes to dabble in web design every once in a while.

And the most important fact about him : he’s single.

(According to Kyungsoo, the only turn-off about him is that he despises avocados, and in Kyungsoo’s defense, who can hate such a wonderful gift from nature?)

\---

A few months after Chanyeol first visited the café, it seemed like Kyungsoo and Chanyeol really hit it off. Chanyeol would bring Kyungsoo boxed lunches from a nearby convenience store during their breaks, which thankfully fell at around the same time, and Kyungsoo would give Chanyeol the leftover carrot cheesecake cupcakes after his shift.

It was early in the evening, and Kyungsoo was done cleaning out the filter of the café’s hydroponic growing aquarium. He was about to close up the shop and maybe grab dinner with Chanyeol after heading out. But while he was busy wiping down some of the tables, Chanyeol was happily eating his share of carrot cheesecake cupcakes.

“Gotdamn, this cupcake is heavenly.” Chanyeol practically moaned around his fork. “What’s it called again?”

“It’s called 24K ‘cause like — carat sounds the same as carrot. Clever, huh?”

“Ba dum tsss.” Chanyeol mimicked the sound of a drum set, trying to play along with Kyungsoo’s (failed) attempt at humoring him.

“Hey, I’ve been wondering about something.” Chanyeol swiped a dollop of icing off the corner of his lips with his finger.

“Yea, what is it?”

“Wanna be my boyfriend?”

Kyungsoo stopped in the middle of wiping down the last table and gave a quick glance at Chanyeol, who was busy munching on his cupcake.

“Fuck off, Chanyeol, if this is one of your nasty pranks, I don’t want any part in it. Just-“

“I’m serious, Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol abruptly stood up from his seat and rushed over to Kyungsoo’s side. “You mean so damn much to me, Soo. You’re witty yet soft-hearted, confident yet down-to-earth, diligent yet fun to be around. God Soo, you’re my everything. I know this seems really sudden, but does love really need to have a growing time? This may sound really sappy, but my love for you is already in full blossom. And now is the right time for it to be plucked. I love you, Kyungsoo, I really do.”

“Did- did you just compare me to one of your flowers?”

Chanyeol was dumbfounded. “What the fuck, Soo- I just-“

“Kidding, kidding, I love you too, you big, flowery oaf. I mean, sure, you’re not perfect, and you hate avocados, but like, life is too short to be waiting for that ‘perfect’ time. Every second, minute, hour with you is already perfect. It’s about time to spring into action.”

Chanyeol smiled, his face blooming like the finest flowers.


End file.
